Printing systems typically contain both the printing system software and the data required to support a particular set of media types and print qualities. Both the software and the data are customized for a specific printing system. Any changes to the media types and print qualities supported require a software change and consequently require a software update.
Known printing system software compiles the printer-specific data into the software, itself. To change these parameters, it is necessary to recompile the printing system software, which in turn requires subsequent extensive testing of the possibly-altered executable instructions within the printing system software. As a result, users must obtain and reinstall a copy of the entire printing system software package.